


SAW

by Yishy2003



Series: BBS One-Shots! [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Face-to-Face with Death, I like dark shit tbh :P, M/M, Saw - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/pseuds/Yishy2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Banana Bus Squad in SAW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAW

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write. >.

The five layed on the cold, cement floor, unconscious, their surroundings being complete unfamiliar to them. The building was forever abandoned, and looked the part too. The walls were faded from its original bold paint colors and the ceilings were falling apart, quite literally. Water damage made the building more vulnerable to destruction. Dust flew from the furniture that still stood, although there were very few, but the dust particles made the air thicker.

The silence was interrupted by a sudden groan. A brown haired male was regaining consciousness as he sat up. His eyes fluttered open, being blurred from the drug that was previously entered into his body. Once clear, the pale green orbs darted from wall to wall, understanding that he wasn't in the comfort of his home. Finally looking at the ground, he spotted 4 other familiar males. He did the only reasonable thing and checked if they were all well and breathing. Luckily, they were.

As time went by, two other men began to wake up. They both had brown hair, but one had it styled to the side, and the other had it rest calmly on his forehead. The one with it styled to the side had pale blue eyes that danced with confusion and anger. The other had pure hazel ones, but changed bright green and crystal blue from time to time. He was confused and scared, but kept his cool. 

"Thank god. You two are up," the first one who awakened said. 

"Brian, is that you?" The blue-eyed man groaned, rubbing his eyes, trying to abandon the blurriness. 

"Good to see you, Tyler." Brian patted Tyler's back in greeting. 

The third one rolled onto his back, sitting up quickly. Realizing his mistake, he layed back down, clutching his head in pain as his brain pounded against his skull. 

"Ohm, take it easy. The drug hasn't completely worn off yet," Brain supported his pained friend. 

"How do you know it's a drug?" Ohm asked.

"The blurriness in the eyes, the sudden sensitivity in the head, the weakness. It feels like a drug to me." Ohm gave him a thumbs-up, not bothering to nod his aching head. 

"What the hell is going on?" Another one groaned, his voice being almost a whisper, but loud enough to get the others attention. 

Tyler got up from his place on the ground and went to assist the Canadian. His chocolate brown eyes attempted to see the light, but neglected it instead. 

"Don't rush, Evan. We were drugged, and you don't want a splitting headache like Ohm," Tyler said, helping him sit up slowly . 

"Yeah, you really don't."

"Would you guys shut the fuck up?" A thick Irish accent warned, and it didn't belong to Brian. 

"Daithi, how long have you been awake?" Tyler questioned, looking at the man still lying on the floor. 

"Almost as long as Brian has," he answered, pointing at his fellow Irishman. Daithi tried to rise from the ground, but yelped and fell back down as his side started bleeding. 

"Holy shit! What did you do?" Evan shouted, rushing to his side. 

"I don't fucking know!" Daithi said through gritted teeth. Evan lifted up his soaked, green shirt to see fresh stitches sewn in Daithi's torso. 

"When did you get stitches?" Evan questioned, taking off his own jacket to clean up the blood. 

"Never did." Evan shrugged, tying his blood stained jacket around his waist and helping Daithi to his feet. 

As soon as everyone was standing, a light turned on, startling the men. It revealed a tape recorder that had a note taped on suggesting to 'Play Me'. Evan hesitated, but he knew he had no other choice and played it, causing a deep voice to explain their situation. 

"Hello Brian, Tyler, Daithi, Evan, and Ryan. I want to play a game. You each have a task you must complete or suffer the consequences. Each task will be revealed once you journey throughout this building. You are one of the most famous groups on YouTube. Maybe a break away from your desks will give you a moment to challenge yourselves, your lives, and the lives of others. You have 60 minutes to successfully complete all 5 tasks. And, you do have a goal. Let's challenge the lives of others. Time starts now." 

After the recording concluded, a TV a few feet away from the recorder turned on. Evan was frozen as he recognized exactly who was on it. 

"Someone! Anyone! Please help me!" The man pleaded, hoping someone could hear him. The chain around his neck kept him from moving from the platform and his hands had thick cuffs wrapped around them for extra security. 

"Jon," Evan whispered, still in shock as his lover stood terrified on the other end. 

"Evan, if you wanna save Jon, we have to go now," Ohm tugged on his arm towards the door that opened after the recording stopped. Evan nodded, his eyes still glued to the screen until he exited the room. 

Outside was a bright red line that traveled through the hallway and turned right. The guys followed it, assuming it brought them to their first task. Five minutes of walking led them to a metal door with more red paint, but this time, it had a message. 

"'You're the Ohm to my Wrecker'? What does that mean?" Brian read, facing Ohm to see if he knew. Judging his expression, he knew. 

"And you're the Bryce to my McQuaid," Ohm said under his breath, realization hitting him hard. It was their way of saying 'I love you'. He rushed to the front, pushing the door open. 

And there was Bryce, strapped to a table that was at a 45 degree angle. He could barely move his hands, legs, or neck as they were tied down. At 90 degrees, three thick needles stood in a upside down triangle formation. Bryce's dull blue eyes screamed scared and panicked as he watched the others file into the room.

"Guys, what is this?! W-What's going on?!" Bryce stuttered, attempting to wiggle out of his restraints. Ohm quickly ran to his side, caressing Bryce's face and moving his ginger locks out of his eyes. 

"I don't know, but I'll get you out of this, I promise," Ohm rambled, examining the metal bindings on Bryce. 

"There's another recorder here," Evan announced. 

"Play it." Ohm simply said, still looking at Bryce. Evan obeyed. 

"Hello, Ryan. For your first test, you'll challenge yourself and the life of your boyfriend. You've been together for 16 months and maybe counting. In front of you is a weight that you must lift up for 30 seconds within 1 minute. Fail to do so, the 3 spikes that stand before Bryce will pierce his eyes and mouth, removing him from your life forever. Your friends may not help you. If they do, Bryce dies. Good luck." 

Ohm took a deep breath before walking up to the machine. He stood on the black platform under the arm of the weights. I'm going to do this. Even if it kills me. He grasped the cold metal bars, preparing to lift it. With all his strength he brought it upwards, making the timer start ticking, but suddenly 4 other spikes penetrated his sides, making him let go from the pain and fall. Expectedly, Bryce started moving towards his death. The guys helped Ohm up to his feet as Bryce panicked and screamed. Determined, Ohm pushed the guys off him and returned to his task. He pushed the weight up again, feeling the spikes enter his body. He groaned from the pain, but kept going, not wanting to loose the only guy he ever truly loved. Bryce stopped moving, redeeming safe for the time being. Only 10 seconds were left, but the blood loss was making Ohm weaker. He let go, breathing heavily and Bryce moved closer. 

"Ohm, please! I don't wanna die unless you're by my side. I want to grow old with you. Just please!" Bryce sobbed. 

"I-I'm not l-letting you die," Ohm encouraged himself, lifting it for the last 10 seconds. The pain increased since Ohm accidentally moved up, so new holes were made in his sides. But Bryce was dangerously close to the needles, so if he let go, Bryce would be no more. 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The others counted as this test was finally over, and Ohm collapsed. Bryce had survived. The satisfying click of the metal echoed in the room, indicating that Bryce was free of his restraints. Tyler helped him off the table when it was lying flat. Bryce immediately ran over to Ohm, hugging his boyfriend lightly. 

"You did it, Ohm. You saved me," Bryce cooed, rubbing Ohm's cheek with his thumb. 

"Did you mean it when you said you want to grow old with me?" Ohm asked weakly. Bryce nodded, smiling with tears prickling at eyes. 

"Of course I did. I love you."

"I love you too." Bryce pulled Ohm into a sweet, warm kiss, loving every moment. They didn't completely forget about the situation they were currently in, but this kiss did distract them from it.

"Okay, lovebirds. We have to keep moving," Tyler teased, making Ohm and Bryce separate, then blush. Tyler smiled at this. Bryce helped Ohm to his feet as he leaned against Bryce for support. They exited the room, relieved that they didn't have to go through that ever again. 

The red path continued, twisting and turning through different hallways. Eventually, it pointed to a staircase leading down. The clicking of shoes echoed on the walls as they ventured to the basement. But what that they didn't know, was that it was the boiler room, which functioned improperly. At the bottom, they encountered a door with another message, 'I want GUMMY BEARS!!!'.

"Wait, isn't that what Lui says all the time?" Evan raised an eyebrow, although he already knew the answer. They pushed open the door to be greeted with hot steam in their faces, except Ohm and Bryce because they were falling behind. Everyone began coughing from the thickness and hotness of the gas. 

"Hello? Who's there?" A quiet voice called. 

"Lui? Where are you?" Daithi responded, frantically searching for his best friend. 

"Daithi! Look down!" Daithi did as instructed and saw Lui behind a locked door with a strange device strapped to his chest. "What's going on?" 

"I don't know. Just stay calm, okay?" Lui nodded slowly, looking beyond the locked door and wondering what was happening to him and his friends. Without question, Daithi found the recorder and pressed the play button. 

"Hello, Daithi. Below you, you have a friend. A friend that you've trusted for years and held close to your heart. When you two decided to take it to the next level, it wasn't a surprise. However, hiding it from your friends became an obstacle, almost a maze. In this test, you will have to guide Lui threw the path below you, but there are many places where hot steam blows out, which easily melts flesh. At the end, you will have to retrieve a key to unlock the trap on his chest. If not completed in 90 seconds, that device will shoot a metal arrow into his brain, making all the confusion and stress go away. Good luck." 

"What the hell is this? Is this some stupid prank that you guys are pulling?!" Lui hissed, the sudden wave of anger scaring the others. 

"No, Lui, no. This is real. We wouldn't pull a prank this cruel and painful," Ohm calmly said, revealing his blood covered injury. 

"I was faced with death, too. But, you have to stay calm. Daithi will get you out of this," Bryce added. Lui nodded, his anger dissipating. 

"O-Ok." 

"Are you ready, you little squeaker?" Daithi sighed, praying this wasn't going to be the end. 

"Ready!" Lui squeaked. 

Daithi breathed, hitting the button and opening the door. Lui rushed through the doorway, turning left and right before a path of steam put him to a halt. He realized that he could crawl under the burning gas, but if not careful, could easily burn his back. Knowing his time limit, he crawled as fast as he could, the steam grazing his back once in a while. He made it to the other side and kept running, making sure not to hit the metal fence as he was only wearing a red short sleeve shirt. This time, he was faced with a longer, more thicker steam branch, but he had no way of going through unless someone turned it off.

"I can't go any further!" He shouted over the loud pipes. Daithi searched for something that could help Lui out and his eye landed on a red lever with a wooden sign saying 'Relieve Him.'

"I see a lever!" He announced, pulling on it immediately, but not expecting the steam to stop below him and shoot straight at him. He screamed as the heat slowly melted the skin on his arm and cheek.

"Lui go now!" He managed to say, and Lui kept going. 

Once passed it, Daithi let go, making the steam spray back down below him and still feeling the after effects as he followed Lui tiredly. Lui didn't encounter anymore busted pipes until he got to the very end. It was longer than before, and Daithi had to hold the lever for longer if he were to make it unharmed. Lui looked up as Daithi put his hand on the metal stick, nodding as Lui prepared to book it. He pulled it towards him, facing away from the burning gas that damaged him. Lui went as fast as he could almost making it to the end. Out of weakness, Daithi let go, making the steam return to the bottom, burning Lui, but for only a small amount of time. Relieved, Lui climbed up the ladder, with only 27 seconds left. 

"Where's the key?" Daithi asked, unlocking the last caged door. Lui picked up a laminated piece of paper, showing everyone the diagram on it. It was an X-Ray of someone's torso, and a key was on the left side below the lung. Daithi eyes widened as Lui picked up a knife that was next to the paper. 

"It's in me," Daithi whispered in realization. 

"I-I can't cut it out!" Lui stuttered, almost dropping the sharp blade. 

"Evan, do it!" Daithi commanded, making Evan's face pale. 

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because if you don't, Lui's gonna die! JUST DO IT!" Daithi's voice was more stern and deep. 

Evan rapidly nodded, grabbing the knife from Lui's hand. Without hesitation, Evan cut through the stitches quickly, making Daithi yell from the excruciating pain and lean on the wall for support. Evan dropped the blood covered weapon and dug his hand in Daithi's wound, feeling for the small piece of metal. He grasped onto the key, pulling it out and tossing it to Brian. Brian struggled to unlock the strap as the 5 seconds were making him panic. Finally, he got the device off, throwing it to the opposite side of the room. As it hit the floor, the arrow shot and got stuck in the cement wall beside them. In pure shock, Lui clanged on to the nearest person, which was Tyler, and sobbed into his chest. Tyler rubbed soothing circles on Lui's back, attempting to calm him. 

For Evan, he was trying to stop the constant bleeding from Daithi's wound with his already blood covered hands. 

"Is there a first aid kit somewhere?" Evan questioned, beckoning Daithi to lie on the floor to slow the blood flow.

"I-I saw one over there b-by where the knife was," Lui exclaimed, not removing his face from Tyler chest, but turning his head to make his voice more clear. Being closest to the shelf, Brian grabbed the obvious medical kit and handed it to Bryce. 

"You went to medical school, right?" Bryce nodded, taking the kit and Evan's place next to Daithi. 

He opened the white box, slightly smiling as everything he needed was neatly placed in there. Bryce needed help rolling Daithi onto his good side, so he could minimize the blood flow even more, so Ohm assisted him. After, Bryce pulled out tweezers and picked out the wires from the previous stitches. Then, he collected the new pair of the wire and needle and redid them, weaving in and out of the wound. Throughout the whole process, Daithi was perfectly still because the pain he felt earlier numbed his side. Finished, Bryce secured both ends of the wire before cutting it with his teeth, not really minding the blood he got in his mouth. He grabbed a rag and dabbed a bit of alcohol on it, then rubbed it around the wound, cleaning and disinfecting the area at the same time. Lastly, he wrapped the clean white gauze around Daithi's waist. 

"Done. He should be good as new, besides the lack of blood in his system now. He might not be able to walk properly on his own so I suggest someone helps him," Bryce concluded, pulling Ohm close to him and without question, cleaned his injury. 

Evan and Brian slowly helped Daithi up, making sure not to reopen the stitches. Once standing, Daithi held onto Brian so he wouldn't fall because his legs were too wobbly to stand properly. Knowing that he was alright, Lui detached from Tyler's chest and hugged Daithi lightly on his good side. 

"Hey there, squeaky," Daithi weakly chuckled, wrapping his free arm around Lui's shoulders. "I'm alright. I promise."

"I don't want to loose you." Lui said. 

"You won't. I'm still here, aren't I?" Lui nodded.

"We need to keep going. We only have 39 minutes left and who knows what there is ahead of us," Bryce intervened, twisting the door knob to open the door near him. 

But when he did, a TV turned on in the corner that nobody had noticed because of all the chaotic events that just occurred. The static revealed Jonathan and the room he was in. Instead of standing up like he was before, he was on his knees as the chain around his neck pulled him closer to the ground. Bryce and Lui were surprised, this being the first time seeing their friend chained. 

"Oh my god, Delirious!" The two said in unison. 

"Guys, is that you?" Jon asked, completed scared from the sudden voices that rang from the PA system in his room. 

"Wait, you can hear us?" Tyler asked. Everyone was asking the same question. 

"Y-Yes, of course I can fucking hear you! Who's with you? Is Evan there?" Jon spat, then rambled. 

"I'm here, Jon. Don't worry," Evan responded. "Along with Bryce, Brian, Lui, Daithi, Ohm, and Tyler."

"Wait, where's-" Jon tried to ask, but was cut off by his own scream, frightening the others. After the sudden outburst, Jon breathes heavily as blood ran down his neck, starting after the collar. Then, the TV shut off.

"Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD!" Evan began hyperventilating, falling to his knees. 

"Evan! Evan, listen to me! You can't freak out now! If you do, we can't save Jonathan. We all love him so much. He's our best friend, but you can't stop now," Tyler said, giving Evan a pep talk. Evan breathed slowly, regaining his breath. 

"O-Okay." Evan got up, walking out of the room. Everyone paused before following him towards the next task. Deep down, everyone felt bad for the Canadian. Watching his own boyfriend suffer behind a TV screen and not being able to do anything had to be terrible and torturous to the mind. To be honest, all of this was torture, mentally and physically.

Not realizing, Evan was far ahead of the group. Every once in a while, he'd quicken his pace, making the distance between him and the guys greater. The others tried to catch up to him, but with Daithi and Ohm's condition, it was difficult. Evan looked at the damages in the building as he walked. To him, it was nice to see the ruins of such an old and abandoned building. As long as it kept his mind off Jonathan, he was relieved. 

Evan followed the crimson colored line until he saw it stop. He looked around, searching for a clue as to what the next challenge was. To his left, he saw red strokes of paint neatly spell out a message. 'Tyler, Grab it'.

"Um, Tyler?" Evan called, getting Tyler's attention. "It's for you."

Hearing his name, he ran ahead of the group, catching up to Evan. Tyler scanned the area around the message, trying to get an idea of what he had to do. There was a window, but on the other side, it was completely dark. Underneath his instructions, there was a rope with a comfortable grip on the end. They were normally used when water skiing, and the grip made it very hard to fall in the water. Just looking at it, he had no idea what was in store for him. 

"Well, might as well get this over with," Tyler sighed, waiting until everyone was near before grabbing the rope. At the gesture, the once dark window turned bright, revealing someone who Tyler should have expected. 

"Okay. Now, I feel your pain," Tyler said, directing his words toward Daithi, Evan, and Ohm. Behind the glass was Craig, hands tied behind his back and barbed wired wrapped around his neck that was connected to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Tiny droplets of blood ran down his neck from the slightest movements he made. A thick black cloth was used as a gag, preventing him from communicating with his close friends. He stared at everyone, uncomfortable that he was center of attention and uncomfortable that he was facing death at the moment. 

"Hello, Tyler. In front of you, you are facing the guy you've only met in real life once. Every time you two have gotten in contact with each other, it's mostly been behind a computer screen. Why not be separated by another screen, seeming you two are so used to it. Moving along, you, Tyler, always seem to have that tough guy image, and falling in love with someone who's the same gender might look bad for your reputation, so you decide to hide it instead. However, you don't think about the other, as Craig has that strong passion for you as well. Maybe this will ignite the fire between you two. In the task ahead, Tyler must hold onto this rope for 1 minute straight, which holds up the platform beneath Craig. Fail to do so on your own, Craig chokes on his own blood and air as all the pain he's went through trying to have your heart goes away. Forever. Good luck."

When the recording stopped, the rope instantly started playing tug-of-war with Tyler. Dividing his strength, he held the rope in one place long as he could, making sure to not waste all his energy in one sitting. 

"Craig, press yourself against the wall and stay away from edge," Tyler informed. Craig nodded his head, making the barbed wire rip open his neck a bit. Craig whimpered, obeying Tyler's command. 

"By the way, the negative things that creepy ass dude said, they aren't true," Tyler said, moving back to get more control over the chain. "The reason why I never confessed how I felt about you is because I was a big pussy bitch. I was so nervous to admit it, but I really do love you." 

Craig pissed off look became soft as he believed the person attempting to save his life. Tyler smiled, but got completely distracted and let his foot slip. The platform under Craig tilted, making him slowly slip off. Craig's eyes widened, trying to stay against the wall and remain as calm as possible. Tyler quickly regained his balanced and pulled until the platform was flat again. Craig sighed in relief, resting his head against the wall. 

"There are only 13 seconds left. You got this Tyler!" Ohm cheered, giving Tyler confidence. 

"Yeah, well 13 is an unlucky number!" Tyler grunted, using all of the strength that stood in his body. He counted down in his mind, waiting for a sign that told them it was all over. As his ears begged for that signal, a loud blaring sound that was used in hockey games echoed throughout the entire hallway. Tyler felt the chain lock in place as he dropped it on the floor. A door next the window and behind Craig swung open, allowing access to the room.

"Thank fucking god," Tyler huffed, making his way to the door. 

He traveled down the short corridor, immediately turning right. Before he approached Craig, he grabbed the scissors on the shelf by the entrance, assuming he had to cut the barbed wire. Assuming correctly, he easily snipped it off and carefully removed it. Tyler had to be gentle or the dangerous wire could get stuck in Craig's skin, tearing it up even more than it already was. Craig whimpered as he felt small pieces of flesh being torn from his neck and sighed in relief as the wire was finally removed. Tyler untied the simple rope binding from Craig's wrist, then the black cloth from his mouth. After being freed, Craig tightly wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, burying his face in his chest. 

"Don't leave me," Craig cried, letting some tears slip. 

"I won't. Come on we gotta keep moving," Tyler said, planting a small kiss on top of Craig's hair. But Craig shook his head. Tyler shrugged, picking the smaller up bridal style and carried him out the room. Craig just accepted it and got comfortable in his new lover's arms.

"Aw, it's cute," Bryce grinned, watching as the two lovebirds grasped onto each other. 

Evan smiled, the new couple reminding him of Jon. He remembered the nights where they would just cuddle on the couch and watch movies until they eventually fell asleep. Jon was always the first one, but Evan honestly loved it. He would just mess with Jon's hair, not worried about him commenting about it. He loved those times, and hoped that they wouldn't end tonight.

The growing group continued to find the next  challenge. Everyone picked up their pace, wanting this nightmare to be over. The walk luckily wasn't as long as the others, so when they came face to face with a metal door, they were surprised. "Brian, don't ignore the quiet ones," the door read.

"God damnit," Brian mumbled, staring at the hint. "Guess it's my turn."

Brian pushed open the door as it gave a loud, rusted creak. The room was pitch black, so he took small steps. It was when his entire body was passed the doorway, the door slammed shut and locked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Brian cursed, turning around and trying to open the door, yet failing. 

"We'll find another route. Just do what you need to do!" Evan commanded, leaving to find what he needed to find. The others followed. 

When they left, the lights turned on in the room, blinding Brian for a bit. When he could see, the floor was completely destroyed, and it was replaced with an assortment of planks. Following the planks, was someone who had a thick modern device locked around his neck, and it was connected to a winch. 

"Brock!" 

"Brian, is that you?" Brock asked, holding on to the walls beside him. "What the hell is going on?" 

"Well as you can see-"

"That's a bit difficult right now!" Brock interrupted, pointing to the black blindfold around his eyes. 

"Ugh! Well there's no floor besides a bunch of planks so be careful where you step." Brian looked to his right, spotting another tape recorder. "There's a recorder-thingy here. I'm gonna play it."

"Hello, Brian. Across from you, is someone who only listens. Brock is the one in the background, barely talking, but when he does he's ignored. Especially by you. A few times, he's tried to get your attention, whether it's by simply laughing or saying things that he shouldn't or it could reveal his big secret, love. Maybe falling for you was a mistake, but Brock is too stubborn and you are too oblivious to notice. Now, Brock has no choice but to listen to you as you will be the one guiding him through this. You two must get as close to each other as possible within 1 minute. Within this time limit, Brian must have the small key to unlock Brock from the device around his neck, or Brock's voice will be left hanging. Good luck."

After the message, brought to you by Jigsaw, a timer began its 60 second countdown. Brock was free to move as the winch loosened up. Brian made his way forward, getting better view of what was in front of Brock and started shouting commands. 

"Ok, Brock, shuffle a little to the right and you should feel a plank that goes diagonally right." Brock began to move, following Brian's instructions. When he got on it, the heel of his shoe hit a glass bottle, making it tumble to the ground below. Brock slightly jumped, but stayed calm as he kept going. 

"You're doing well. Now there's another one a bit to the left, just step up on it." Brian said, stepping around a wall to a ledge. Brock felt for the wood, finding it and getting onto it. He inched his way across, but when he reached the middle, the plank broke beneath him. Brock fell with a scream, but quickly caught a beam in front of him. He struggled to get up on the beam as his arms were shaking, but eventually pulled himself up. 

"Brock, you okay?" Brian panicked, jumping to another beam. 

"Never better!" Brock replied, sarcasm lacing his word. 

"Just move to your left." 

Brian threw commands left and right until they met in the middle. Behind Brian was a key attached to a string, so he reached for it. It swayed back and forth, but Brian managed to get a grip on it and pulled it. There were 18 seconds remaining so he had to act fast. Since there was a jump between the two, one of them had to leap to the beam in front of them. Brian made a tough and risky decision. 

"Brock, you're gonna have to jump."

"What?! Are you crazy? I'll fall!"

"If I throw you the key, you might not catch it and if I jump across, you can't catch me, so this is our best bet! You gotta trust me!" Brian persuaded. Brock gave in and jumped as far as he could. Brian's reflexes caught Brock's arm and quickly pulled him up. Brian jammed the key in the lock and twisted it, pulling the device off and throwing it across the room. Brian pulled off the blindfold, revealing Brock's wide brown eyes. Brock pulled Brian into his arms, hugging him with gratitude. 

"Thank you," Brock whispered. Brian pulled away and smiled. He leaned in quickly, pressing his lips against Brock's soft warm ones. Brock was surprised from the loving gesture, but kissed back anyway. He wanted it to last forever, but humans needed air. They separated, having huge grins on their faces. 

"I'm sorry for being as oblivious as fuck. Forgive me?" Brian apologized. Brock nodded, pecking the other's lips. 

They laughed it off, walking out of the broken area. Outside the door were the others, staring at a TV screen which replicated the room Brian and Brock were previously in. Evan was quietly sitting against the wall, playing with his fingers. Tyler was sitting on a counter with Craig cuddled up into his chest. Daithi was leaning against the wall, his hand stilly resting on his injury. Ohm was sitting in a chair, Bryce comfortably in his lap while Ohm's chin was on Bryce's shoulder. Lui's focus was on the TV as he stood a few inches in front of it. Brock wasn't expecting all of them, but seemed to have accepted it. When everyone noticed the two's presence, they got up from their position and stood in front of them.

"You guys are here too?" Brock questioned. "And why is there so much blo- okay what the hell happened?"

"The entire time," Lui replied. "And long stories short, Evan had to rip a key out of Daithi, Bryce had to stitch him up, and Craig had barbed wire around his neck."

"You make it sound like an everyday thing. What about Ohm?" 

"4 big ass needles got lodged into my side, no biggie," Ohm answered, rubbing his still aching sides. Brock slowly nodded, staring at all the blood. 

"Can we please keep going?" Evan mumbled, speed walking away from the group. 

"Evan, wait up!" Tyler shouted, dragging Craig after Evan. Once they caught up, Tyler placed a hand on Evan's shoulder, turning him around. Evan had tears flowing down his cheeks. His eyes were already red, the capillaries showing strongly.

"Evan, what's wrong?" Tyler asked. He had to admit, that was probably the most stupidest question he could have asked at the moment, but it was for a sympathetic background. 

"God this is so fucking difficult! Just seeing you all with your lovers just messes up my head! What if Jon dies? What if I never get to see him again? What if one of you guys die although you guys might seem safe? My thoughts are just swarmed with what ifs and it hurts! I hate this shit so fucking much!" Evan ranted, becoming a sobbing mess afterwards. "I-I can't deal with this bullshit!" 

Tyler began rubbing Evan's back, making an attempt to calm the younger down. Craig, having no clue what was going on, hugged Evan. Evan chuckled at this action, always loving the friendly, sweet side of Craig. He began to wipe the tears and take relaxing breaths.

"We're almost done. We just have to get to Jon, but breaking down now isn't gonna help him. So get your ass up and get moving. Don't worry about anyone else but him. We'll be fine," Tyler said. Craig nodded, although he still didn't know what was happening. 

The rest of the group turned the corner to see the scene, instantly feeling bad that they were happy except the one who has done the most for them. Everyone rushed over to Evan and engulfed him in a large hug. Evan laughed at this odd gesture, since his friends weren't very touchy. They all separated, laughing along. 

"Let's go save Jon!" Lui shouted, using his squeaker voice, then running ahead. The guys cheered, sprinting after him. Brock was a bit confused, but Brian just whispered in his ear. 

"You'll find out in a minute." Brock shrugged, following the others. 

///

"See, they don't care about you. They never have."

"Fuck you! You're wrong!"

I watched as my friends laughed together, sadness slowly sinking in.

"Let's go save Jon!" Lui shouted. I smiled, the sadness going away. 

"See. They care. You can't trick me, you stupid bastard!"

I instantly regretted insulting the guy who held my life in his hands as I felt blades dig into my wrists and a bit more into my neck. I screamed, feeling the tears rush down my cheeks. I stared as the blood started covering my arm. This is hell. 

///

"Why? How did this guy even do this?" Ohm touched his mouth as he processed the information they just received. According to the recording, Tyler, Evan, Ohm, and Brian had to all pull out one tooth that stood in the way back in order to get a code to unlock the door to Jon. They knew one, that it was gonna hurt a lot, and two there was going to be a lot of blood. 

"Fuck it," Tyler cursed, grabbing the tool and attached it to the tooth he had to pull out. He quickly twisted and pulled, making a painful crack noise erupt from the roots breaking. He pulled out the large piece of blood-covered enamel, placing it on the table. He spat out all the blood, trying to stop it with his tongue. 

Brian and Evan did the same, placing their teeth in the correct order next to Tyler's. The only one left was Ohm. 

"I-I can't." He mumbled. 

"Come on, Ohm. This is for Delirious," Bryce said, hugging him from behind. 

"I know." He paused. "Tyler do it." He held out the tool for the toughest in the group. Tyler accepted it, walking over and placing it around Ohm's molar. 

"Ready?" Ohm gave a thumbs-up, gripping tightly onto Bryce's hand. With no countdown, Tyler did what he did for himself and swiftly removed the tooth. Ohm yelped and started spitting out the blood as he fell on his hands and knees. Bryce rubbed his back soothingly, getting a bit of blood on himself in the process. 

"3571," Lui read as he typed in the numbers. The light turned green as the sliding door opened. The guys went through, finally getting to their goal. Jon sat perfectly in the center, blood staining his skin and clothes. Before anyone could speak, the dark voice started to. 

"Welcome to your final test. In the middle of this room sits a friend who all of you have a tight connection to, especially you, Evan. In order to save his life, you all must climb up these 9 chains to where plugs must be connected to overwhelm the generator that powers the electric fence around Jonathan and stop the death that awaits him. You have until the time that remains runs out. Good luck."

Everyone looked over at the time to see that 6 minutes and 17 seconds were left on the clock. 

"Let's do this," Daithi said, walking over to one of the chains. 

"Daithi, what about your stitches?" Lui asked, worried that they might rip open again. 

"I'll be careful." Daithi started climbing, making sure he doesn't stretch his left arm too much. 

Each YouTuber grabbed their chains and started climbing. Surprisingly, Bryce got to the top first, wrapping his legs securely around the chains and plugging the cords together. Bryce was pretty athletic outside of his YouTube career, running and parkouring around his neighborhood. He dropped down, landing on his feet and watching Ohm. 

Jon observed quietly from his spot in the center, proud when Bryce got his plugs together first. He took a quick look at everyone else before hearing a cranking noise to his left. He moved his head towards the sound to see a machine slowly rotated towards someone. He looked to where it was aiming and saw that its target was Ohm. 

"Ohm, watch out!" Jon warned. 

Ohm looked over to Jon, giving him a questioning look. Before he could react, two metal arrows shot at him easily piercing his side, right where his injury was. He let out an ear piercing screech as he gripped onto the chains so he wouldn't fall. Ohm felt tiny painful pinches spreading slowly throughout his body. 

"It's poisoned!" Ohm announced. 

"Ohm, drop down! I'll do this for you," Bryce volunteered. 

Ohm climbed down slowly, falling into Bryce's arms when he got to the bottom. Bryce pulled out the arrows, examining the tip and seeing that they were, in fact, poisoned. The wounds began bleeding again, so Bryce instructed Ohm to lay down to stop the poison from spreading any faster and slow the bleeding. Evan had finished already, so he supported Ohm while he waited for everyone to finish. 

Bryce took Ohm position and made his way up. When he was at the exact spot Ohm got hurt, two more arrows shot, aiming at the front of Bryce's side. One completely missed while the other went through his front and some of it poked out of his back. He groaned, but kept climbing. He did what he needed to do at the top, then went back to the floor. 

Brian and Brock finished at the same time, meeting at the bottom for a hug. They didn't have any challenges they needed to evade so they were safe. 

When Tyler was climbing down, he heard something mechanical move behind him. He turned to see a large hollow pipe come out of the wall. His eyes widened as it was glowing orange and red meaning it was burning hot. He knew what it was going to do. He turned away as boiling steam shot at him. His flesh slowly burned off as he quickly jumped down. Craig was in the same situation since the pipe was big enough to hit the both of them. Craig jumped down next to Tyler, both of them examining their burns. 

With only 1 minute and 28 seconds remaining, Lui and Daithi were the only ones left. Daithi had the longest chain so he was only half way up. Accidentally, he reached up too far with his left arm and tore open his stitches. He cursed out, getting the others attention. 

"What happened?" Craig asked. 

"The stitches," Daithi replied through gritted teeth. 

"You can't continue. Jump down and I'll catch you," Tyler instructed. Daithi did as told and fell. He hissed in pain when he came in contact with Tyler's arms. He layed Daithi next to Ohm, putting pressure on the wound. Lui finished and quickly climbed down to be with Daithi. 

"I'll do Daithi's," Bryce said, getting up but Evan stopped him. 

"I'll do it. You stay with Ohm." Bryce nodded, putting Ohm's head in his lap. 

Evan approached the chains, gripping onto them and moving up. He glanced at the clock, the time being 33 seconds. He went faster, hoping that there were no traps ahead.   His hopes succeeded him as he made it to the top safely. He reached for the plugs and took one more look at the time. 4 seconds. He quickly grabbed the other and connected them with shaking hands. He looked over and saw he had 1 second to spare. He sighed and smiled widely. Everyone cheered as the electric fence shut down and a key dropped down on a string. 

Evan happily dropped down, and grabbed the key with pride. He hopped the fence and started to free Jon from his restraints. Once done, Jon jumped up and hugged his boyfriend, crying tears of joy. Evan hugged back, sobbing just as much and not caring about the blood that was everywhere. He just lived in this happy moment, finally being reunited with the love of his life. 

Brock and Brian hugged the life out of each other as they celebrated their victory against the mystery man who kidnapped and hurt them.

Tyler and Craig did the same. 

Bryce hugged Ohm gently as he whispered the news and sweet nothings into Ohm's ear. Ohm was smiling, but slowly lost consciousness as the poison hit him hard. Bryce didn't notice, yet. 

Lui and Daithi watched the others celebrate as they just stayed together, since Daithi was so weak. 

"We should get out of here. If I ever have to see this place again, I'm gonna puke," Jon laughed his signature laugh. Everyone nodded as they prepared to leave. 

Bryce tried to get Ohm up, but failed as he didn't respond. He tried again, but got the same result as he did the first time. He did the reasonable thing and checked his pulse, which was slowly getting weaker. 

"Guys, Ohm passed out," Bryce said, taking deep breathes as he tried not to freak out. 

"I'll carry him, since Tyler has Daithi," Brock offered, picking him up. 

"We gotta find help," Evan said. 

The group headed towards the bright green exit sign, and left the building. Outside had a bunch of police cars lined up in front, the sirens flickering. A few cops went up to them, guns aimed, but when they saw them clearly, they were lowered. 

"We found the 10 missing people," one cop spoke into his walkie-talkie. More policemen approached them, taking them to the cars. Daithi and Ohm were put into an ambulance and taken to the hospital immediately, Bryce and Lui at their side. Tyler and Craig were with other paramedics to treat the burns, then another ambulance would pick them up. Jon was with another caretaker to treat the wounds on his neck and wrists, then he would go in the ambulance with Tyler and Craig, and Evan was with him the entire time. Finally, Brock and Brian were being questioned by detectives about what happened in the building. It was difficult to retell, but they had no other choice. 

Unexpectedly, Luke came up to Jon, embracing him and crying in the process. He was the one who reported his friends missing and assisted in the case since he worked part time in the NCPD. 

"Are you guys alright?" Luke asked, his face wet with tears. 

"We could be better. Ohm passed out from poison. Daithi has lost a lot of blood. Lui went with him, but he's fine, only slight burns. Bryce has an arrow stuck in his side. Tyler and Craig have third degree burns. And Jon has those wounds. Brock, Brian, and I are alright," Evan explained. Luke nodded, hugging the couple in front of them. 

"I'm glad we found y'all."

///

Daithi came out of the hospital a few days later with fresh stitches and the correct amount of blood running through his system. He easily recovered from the damage done to him and Lui was happy to have him back to normal. 

Ohm stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks since the doctors had to remove blood, insert new blood, then wait for Ohm's immune system to fight off the rest of the poison left in his body. When Ohm woke up, the poison was gone. Bryce stayed by his side the entire time, except when he had to get the arrow removed from his body. When the other finally awoke, Bryce was the first thing Ohm saw. 

Brock and Brian took some time for just the two of them to forget the events that occurred. Nothing too major, but they continued their lives in peace. 

Tyler and Craig were discharged from the hospital the next day as it was easy to treat their wounds. They continued YouTube and explained why they went missing for themselves and everyone else. 

Jon was in the hospital for 3 days because the doctors had to make sure the blades didn't hit any important veins since it went a little too deep. Evan went to North Carolina with Jon and Luke to plan a trip for the entire gang to get rid of the stress from what they just went through. 

They ended up deciding on a nice forest getaway with a large cabin to fit everyone under one roof. It was a bit of money but they needed it. The vacation was planned for 1 month. 

After the traumatic experience the squad went through, it was easily put behind them as they had the support of their friends, family, and fans. It was great to know they were loved, even though they were gone for about 3 weeks. But in a weird way, facing death brought them closer together. Things that weren't realized before were now discovered, which made 5 relationships blossom and life became more interesting. 

Everyone was glad they were still alive. It's absolutely insane that they almost died, but they succeeded in completing their tasks and proved the person behind all this wrong. They challenged themselves, their lives, and the lives of others and won. 

But now, they joined the people who called themselves, SAW victims.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it! It was VERY long! 8,001 words long!
> 
> Hopefully you liked this. Kudos would be very appreciated. 
> 
> And Comment about what you think! <3


End file.
